Chevauchée Ratée
by Mana2702
Summary: Mia a sa première leçon d'équitation et ce n'est pas du tout un franc succès. Ce n'est pas toujours facile d'être une princesse !


_**Ce texte répond au défi 61 de la Bibliothèque de Fictions : Votre personnage apprend à monter à cheval mais ne se révèle pas très doué. Placez les mots « argenté », « santé » et « rien ».**_

* * *

Mia ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de suivre des leçons d'équitation. Elle avait vécu toute sa vie à San Francisco et ne voyait pas pourquoi à présent, sous prétexte qu'elle était princesse de Génovie, elle devait savoir monter à cheval ! La brune regarda la reine :

-Grand-mère tu es sûre que je suis obligée de savoir monter à cheval ?

-Oui, il se peut que tu sois invitée chez des personnes importantes qui te proposent une balade à cheval. C'est donc pour ce genre d'éventualité que tu dois apprendre à monter avec grâce.

-Joe... faites lui entendre raison par pitié !

-Sa Majesté a raison, l'équitation fait partie des activités qu'une future reine doit pouvoir accomplir avec aisance.

-Merci de me planter un couteau dans le dos Joe !

-C'est toujours un plaisir princesse.

-Ce n'est même pas bon pour la santé ! Et si j'étais allergique ?

-Tu ne l'es pas Mia, nous le savons tous. Monte et arrête un peu de râler !

Mia monta sur la selle et soupirant, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de le faire. Elle regarda les étriers argentés et grogna, elle y glissa les pieds avant que Joe ne le fasse de force pour elle. Son garde du corps était le meilleur de la profession mais il était aussi fou amoureux de la reine Clarisse donc elle gagnait toujours la bataille face à sa petite-fille. Le professeur d'équitation lui sourit :

-Prête princesse ? Je m'appelle Matthew.

-Enchanté Matthew, oui allons-y.

-Alors nous voilà partis.

Ils partirent au pas, sous le regard de la reine puis le professeur lança :

-D'accord, alors on passe au trot maintenant.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Là ça me dit trop rien pour tout vous dire.

-Tout va bien se passer princesse ne vous en faites pas.

Ils avançaient donc en silence, Mia n'était pas rassurée, elle était plus raide qu'un piquet sur la selle. Matthew la regarda :

-Vous devriez vous détendre, vous savez les animaux ont un sixième sens. Plus vous êtes nerveuse, plus ils le sont.

-C'est facile à dire quand on a l'habitude de faire ça ! Moi j'ai jamais fait de cheval de ma vie !

-Il faut une première fois à tout et nous sommes justement là pour ça. Passons au trot d'accord, vous donnez un léger coup de talon sur le flanc de votre monture tout en faisant claquer votre langue contre palais regardez.

Matthew lui montra le geste et Mia l'exécuta. Les chevaux allaient légèrement plus vite mais ce n'était toujours pas exceptionnel. Quelques minutes plus tard le professeur donna une légère tape sur la croupe du cheval de la brune, si il lui demandait son avis elle aurait dit non. Après ça il donna un coup de talons dans les flancs de sa monture, ils allaient aller au galop maintenant. Le cheval de la princesse rua et partit au triple galop, ce qui n'était pas du tout prévu. Mia se mit à hurler de terreur, elle n'avait jamais fait ça de sa vie. Elle essayait de se tenir tant bien que mal, elle se foutait bien de ne pas avoir l'air élégante. Son cheval sauta par-dessus un tronc tombé en travers du chemin et Mia valsa dans les airs. Elle s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol, son professeur arrivant juste après. Il sauta à bas de sa monture et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle :

-Vous allez bien princesse ?

-Oui ça va, merci.

Mia se redressa en grimaçant, bien sûr le choc lui avait fait mal mais elle n'avait rien de cassé :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à ce crétin de cheval ?!

-Je crois que déjà elle sentait votre peur dès le début donc elle était nerveuse. Ensuite je crois qu'elle a vu quelque chose qui lui a fait peur quand je lui ai tapé sur la croupe. Après tout je la monte très régulièrement et je n'ai jamais eu de soucis auparavant.

-Ce n'est rien, ça arrive à tout le monde.

La jeune femme se redressa et épousseta sa tenue :

-Bon, alors que faisons-nous maintenant ?

-Nous allons rentrer au palais tranquillement, Lucky va rentrer seule, elle a l'habitude de faire ce trajet.

Matthew la fit monter sur la selle de sa propre monture et monta derrière elle. Il partit au galop :

-Attachez vous bien princesse, ça va aller.

Elle hocha la tête, elle lui faisait confiance puisqu'il était spécialisé dans l'équitation. Ils rentrèrent donc tranquillement et une fois devant l'écurie Matthew descendit. Il aida ensuite la princesse à descendre et lui sourit :

-Vous vous en êtes bien sortie. Pour une première fois à cheval, surtout sur une monture emballée vous avez tenu bon. Je suis fier de vous, c'est très prometteur.

-Je doute que ce soit vrai, je crois que c'est surtout parce que je suis la princesse que vous dites ça.

-Non, je dis ça car je le pense. La première fois que je suis monté sur un cheval je suis retombé aussitôt de l'autre côté de la selle, j'ai fait juste comme une espèce de bond bizarre par-dessus vous voyez ?

Mia ne pu s'empêcher de glousser :

-D'accord, je vois oui.

-Mais il ne faut pas s'arrêter sur un échec, il faut persévérer. Je suis persuadé que votre deuxième cours sera plus tranquille. Ce qu'il faut c'est que vous soyez détendue avant de débuter une séance d'équitation.

-Bien, merci beaucoup Matthew. Je vous dis donc à bientôt.

-Bonne fin de journée princesse.

Mia rentra dans le palais et regarda sa grand-mère d'un air chargé de reproches :

-Sans commentaire, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à en parler.

Elle monta dans sa chambre et fila prendre une douche, elle était pleine de feuille et de terre. Cette première avait été un fiasco mais au moins elle avait pu se rincer l'œil sur le beau Matthew. Mia eut un sourire en coin, au moins elle n'avait pas totalement perdu sa journée. Elle avait hâte d'aller à son prochain cours, elle espérait que ça se passerait mieux. Au moins si elle tombait à nouveau elle pourrait compter sur Matthew pour venir à son secours.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
